The creation of a product requires activities interconnected to form a process for the product manufacture. In the overall product realization process a research and development organization executes the product design activities and turns the completed product design over to a manufacturing organization. The manufacturing organization develops fabrication and assembly activities that enable final assembly of the product. Normally, the design, fabrication and assembly activities are executed at different intervals of time by organizations relatively independent of the other in that some activities are required to be completed before work can be started on other activities. Problems arise in that errors inadvertently occur in activities that may affect subsequent activities that are influenced by failures occurring in preceding activities. Other problems arise in that criteria used in design, fabrication and assembly activities may vary in time and in a manner determined by a user of the process. These problems often require modification of various activities resulting in the stopping of the manufacturing process to prevent the manufacture of defective product.